In the absence of a ruler
by Tzaotao
Summary: Arlong has returned to the Grandline, has entered the New World, and is looking for easy and fat targets, needless to say: He's found one. Only time will tell which Kingdom he has invaded. Oneshot, takes place during the second act of the Wano arc. rated for a bit of violence.


**In the absence of a ruler**

Arlong has returned to the Grandline and entered the New World, and is looking for easy and fat targets,

needless to say, **He's found one.**

Only time will tell which Kingdom he's invaded.

 **Oneshot,** takes place during the second act of the Wano arc.

* * *

First sortie had gone as expected, the defending forces were on the run and the riches of the small harbour town was ripe for the taking.

Pretty much everything had gone according to plan.

Leaving behind their vessel, the crew had advanced unnoticed across the seafloor, before emerging from the waves, destroying whatever feeebly resistance the locals could muster.

In his heart of hearts, _Arlong the Saw_ , captain of the _Arlong pirates_. thanked his lucky stars that they'd met that fetching mermaid, who'd showed them the best way into these waters, avoiding all the sentries and letting them penetrate deep into this kingdoms' territory undetected.

And with only weak humans for opponents, this port was easy pickings.

And it was a prime target to boot!

Rich and far removed from the border it made little sense to post a vast number of troops there, so the rulers had let security slip.

Arlong smiled as his men beat back the few soldiers that had emerged to repel his attack. And while they did manage to wound a few of his men, his brothers' fishman strength was winning out.

"Shashashasha! Attack brothers' attack! Destroy those mewling humans! Show them that the fishmen will take this treatment no longer!"

Brandishing his blade, the captain leapt into the thick of combat. Slashing left and right, felling foes with each swing, Arlongs' smile deepened.

This!

This was what he had missed!

Not just using his sword after that pesky Strawhat had destroyed it, but making the humans pay for their actions. They'd made slaves of fishmen, used them as gladiators and for entertainment, looked down upon them and taken away their rightful lace at the top of the pyramid of power.

Now he was avenging that injustice. Each time he cleaved a foe it was yet another step towards victory, towards vengeance!

And.

It.

Felt.

Glorious!

"Arlong, we've beaten them!" Chew howled at him from behind, as he wiped his mouth from all the projectiles he'd spat at the foe. Arlong shook his head violently, the bloodlust that had filled his mind lifting. While it had felt good, he knew he'd have to have a clear head for the next phase of the plan. To attack the next island, and then the next after that.

Recent events had made this kingdom vulnerable.

And so it wasn't that it was merely a raid his crew was conducting, but full out conquest!

A lot of things had played into his plans for this operation.

The W _hitebeard War_ had set a lot of crazies loose on the seas and Blackbeard had arisen as a new Yonko. Chaos was all over the place. It had made easy pickings of some of the islands, but it had soon been prudent to get some fresh blood for their further plans.

Reverie was nigh, so the seas would swarm with more pirates and stupid marines than regularly. Marines he couldn't bribe was the worst! All trying to make sure that the rulers of this and that nation was transported safely to Mariejois. To the capitol of slaves and the symbol of humanities crimes.

The re-emergence of the Strawhat pirates, and their actions on his own beloved Fishman Island had set hiscrew on the path too the New World. And it wasn't just vengeance, for although ripping Strawhat to shreds after their battle in East Blue, more than anything, Arlong wanted what was his back!

Little Nami wasn't someone he could allow to stay in Strawhats' hands. She was one of his brethren, She belonged with them.

The Strawhats only caused trouble, be it in _Alabasta_ , _Fishman Island_ or in _Dressrosa,_ Always trouble.

Never looting or stealing… how they'd managed to get Nami to stay with them was beyond him.

Probably did like he did when she grew up, he'd told Strawhat all about it after all. And then he'd gone crazy angry for some reason.

Arlong had realised afterwards that he'd gotten soft while lounging back in the East Blue, not surprising it was the weakest of the seas, so naturally he'd grow weaker too.

That it had gotten to the point that he could loose to a human however, was beyond him.

As soon as he'd escaped the blasted marines and gathered his men, Arlong had seen to it that they had been ready, not just to take vengeance on the Strawhats and get Nami back, but also get back to the goal of dealing a lethal blow upon humanity.

A fitting return for mankinds wickedness to all other species and tribes.

If he could've managed to unite his strength with Hody's that'd been ideal, but before his crew was finished gathering new fishman recruits on the _Grandline_ , the _Strawhats_ had defeated Hody and his crew. Arlong didn't doubt that they'd had King Neptune and his sons do all the dirty work, and the negative sideeffects of the Energy steroids had hindered Hody and his officers as well (Though he didn't for the life of his understand why anyone would need steroids, they were fishmen, they were strong enough!).

And the Strawhats hadn't stopped there. They'd stolen Big Mom's candy supply and called down her wrath upon his homeland! It could've been destroyed if Neptune hadn't sent her his tamatebako as a appeasement present.

Only for the hag to demand twice the amount the next month!

All that was what he'd been told by the stragglers of the _New Fishman pirates_ that his crew annexed into their ranks. All young, strong and with a healthy hatred for the human race. It almost made it tolerable that some of his own kind had been defeated but some mere humans.

Looking around, he smiled even more as his new recruits set fire to one of the odd structures that dotted the land. That new kid Hammond and his little group had proved to be especially triggerhappy. While Arlong was enjoying the sight of the group taking aim at a group of retreating soldiers, he almost didn't notice Kuroobi approach him.

"Arlong" the ray-fishman called out as a way of greeting, his tone serious. And when Arlong saw his face he could tell the man didn't bring good news.

"What is it?"

"I've been thinking…" Kuroobi stalled, a bead of sweat running down his forehead "Perhaps it's best if we… **left** when we've gotten the plunder!"

"Left? But this is just the beginning!" Arlong responded with a triumphant expression, his arms spread wide "We're going to dominate this thrashy human nation!"

"Human?" there's other races here too y'know" one of his men called from the side, Arlong recognising his musician Pisaro "I'm not so sure about that, there was a bunch of Snakenecks leading the troops a moment ago, almost riddled 'im full o' holes"

"Is still lead by a human" Arlong retorted with a confident smile, self-assured that even a ruler as strong as that one would bow before the might of the Fishmens' rage.

"I'm not so certain about that one Arlong…" Kuroobi continued, still concerned "this is the New World after all, weird things happen all the time here... just look at the soldiers... normal humans don't crumble like biscuits Arlong!"

"And what of it?" Arlong continued with a smile, putting an arm around his old friend "It's the new World, weird things happen all over the place!" he pulled Kuroobi close "What's weird here…" he waved his other hand at the island and the devastation the crew had wrought "Is that we didn't do this sooner!"

"Ay, listen to Arlong-san brother!" one of their comrades called out, smiling as he ripped the biscuit head of one of the native soldiers. Laughing gleefully as he quenched his hunger on its jamlike innards.

At last Kuroobi smile a little, exhaling in relief "yeah, yeah, you're right..." he took a moment to wipe the sweat from his brow "guess I was just nervous since we've invaded a…"

"INCOMMING!"

Arlong had just time enough to see where the fishman lookout was pointing, barely spotting unknown projectile as it dashed through the air, before it landed with a thunderous crash, making a crater in the street and almost knocking Arlong and his officers off their feet in the process, most of his newer underlings ended on their backs.

"What the heck?" Hammond stammered, starring into the cloud of dust that had erupted from the ground.

"Surrender" a voice came from the crater, level and calm as a perfect sea breeze in the East Blue, but something in it made it feel like a storm was about to emerge "or face me in combat."

"Combat it is!" Arlong said with a smile, but his confidence faltered as the figure took a step and emerged fully from the hole.

Most of his officers reacted similarly, it wasn't everyday that something that HUGE stood before them and challenged them too!

A bit over 5 meters tall, clad in leather and spikes, the figure was almost as opposing as Jinbe. But Arlong could also see that the figure was covered in bandages, especially around the stomach where he could see that the man before him had been wounded grievously. A mortal wound on a normal man, but this particular man wasn't normal, even Arlong would admit as much.

"So you're in command of the counterattack I reckon?" Arlong smiled as he looked upwards to stare into the eyes of his next conquest. The redhaired warrior looked back at him with a strange serenity

"Correction: I **am** the counterattack"

Arlong laughed, so did his men. Even if the warrior had been accompanied by a dozen heavily armed giants, he wouldn't have stood a chance against the Arlong Pirates.

And they were sure to let him know.

"There is no giants in Tottoland"

"huh?" Arlong looked at the man in surprise, the wheels in his head spinning: _what the heck is he on about?_

"You…" the warrior pointed at a startled Chew "…were about to say: _That I needed giants to help fight you_… right before that one…" he pointed at Hammond "Would aim his gun at me, and that one" he pointed to Kuroobi "Would say that: _he knew it_ " the warrior lowered his arm, not even bothering to put up a defence before the fishmen. His arrogance was setting Arlongs' teeth on edge.

"He is of course correct: attacking Tottoland, even when Mama's away, is a perilous, and for you" he nodded at Arlong directly, starring him down with his almost smoldering gaze "…a quite disastrous undertaking"

"Why you!" Arlong snarled angrily, whipping out his sawtoothed blade, clutching the handle tightly "We're-"

"'-Fishmen" the warrior finished for him "That much is obvious, what is less obvious to me, is why you think that naturally makes you the winner against a… to use the words you yourself were going to use: _mere human, no matter how big_ "

Arlongs' eyes twitched as his men drew backwards from the warrior, unnerved by his mannerism.

"So rumours about your haki mastery were correct eh, _Charlotte Katakuri_ " Arlong said, looking balefully at the humongous warrior before smiling and using his most mocking tone "Then is it also tr-"

"Yes, I did indeed Loose to Strawhat Luffy" Katakuri interrupted him calmly "That was in the newspapers, that much isn't rumour or exageration"

"STOP INTERRUPTING ME!" at his shout, Arlongs' men started drawing a little away from him as well.

Sighing, the second son of the Charlotte family tilted cocked an eyebrow at the fishman before him, judging the worth of the smaller pirate.

"I've heard about you too" he nodded at the pirate captain before him " _Arlong the Saw_ , formerly of the _Sun pirates_ , whom we have in custody, now back in his own Arlong Pirates, a notable idol amongst fishmen and Merfolk alike"

At the unexpected praise Arlong and his men smiled, more than a shred of confidence returning.

"No, by saying that I _do not acknowledge the fishmen races' superiority over humans_ , that is ludacris" Katakuri looked down as Hammond as he spoke, catching the yellowskinned pirate offguard. Despite Katakuris' patiently berating tone, the Sweet commander was still very much intimidating simply by _being_.

"I was simply listing who he is…" Again katakuri nodded at a fuming Arlong "…and thus whatever reasons Mama would be interested in acquiring you as an underling or even as a son-in-law"

Arlong spluttered at this, _him, marrying a daughter of Big Mom! Of a human!_

 _And being their underling too! (Should I wash that stinking human whales' clothes or fetch her candy?!)  
_

"On that matter at least, **we agree** " Katakuri responded just before Arlong could voice his outrage. The huge mans' voice had finally begun to show some emotion, which unfortunately was anger. But Arlong didn't care, his rage was far too great at this point.

"Would you shut the hell up?!" he roared and levelled his sword at the other pirate. His rage was starting to get the better of him, he knew that, and so did his officers, giving him an uneasy look. Which was nothing compared to what the new recruits were looking at him with. The newbies would learn that they had nothing to fear from Arlong, but as Katakuri was about ot realise, that did not include their enemies, especially one that dared stand there and talk about marrying him off to some filthy human girl!

"I'm sick and tired of hearing your stupid voice! I'm not marrying one of-"

Arlongs' rant was cut brutally short by a lightning fast jab from Katakuri, snapping the fishmans head back and forcing him back.

The fishman didn't even register what happened, but he knew that feeling that spread throughout his face and skull:

1\. A worthless human had dared to attack him

2\. His nose had been broken (again).

3\. An almost precognitive feeling that some one was going to get hurt! FATALLY!

Resetting his nose with a curse, Arlong snarled at Katakuri, who looked back at him with something approaching contempt

"That was a warning, you were about to say something extremely untrue: None of my sisters are _filthy_ " the huge man admonished him, looking down at him like any other human would a fishman, which only proved to Arlong that before him stood a man that wasn't a dime better than any other human on the seas.

"And **you** " he stared Arlong down like he would a piece of garbage "Your _views_..." the way he pronounced that last word was reminiscent of how a priest would denounce wickedness or the most foul of sins "...Are as far removed from Mama's goals as could possibly be."

Again Arlong gritted his teeth, but he allowed him to continue, for as soon as the pair met in battle, he'd pulverize the monologing warrior, make him rue every last shred of his arrogance.

"This is Tottoland" Katakuri said with the power of a storm as he stretched his arm wide over the around him "The land that does not discriminate, where all races are equal!" he let his arm fall to his wounded side.

"Your blatant racism will not be allowed here"

"Sure it will... when I've conqoured it!" Arlong snarled, having finally lost his patience with the human before him.

charging at the huge warrior, Arlong moved faster than a lightningbolt, making a furious swing at Katakuri's wounded side.

The second son of the Charloote family did not even make the attempt to avoid the strike.

He didn't have to.

Just as the sawtoothed sword was about to sever his arms and bite deep into his side, his form changed and a golden spearshaft emerged from Katakuri's body.

the two weapons met with a loud "clang" before it turned into a screech as Katakuri held the polearm against Arlongs' blade, who tried with ever fiber of his muscular form, to force the edge into the bandaged abdomen.

Arlong soon grew tired.

But he smiled when he saaw the spear be forced to move.

The smile disappeared when he realised the spear wasn't what was moving, but Katakuri's arms.

The spearshaft stayed put, held firm as it's wielder simply met it pass through his advancing arm.

The next thing Arlong knew was that Katakuri's fist was far larger when it slammed into his face, his long nose passing inbetween the glowed fingers.

When he came to, he realised several things

1\. A worthless human had dared to attack him, again.

2\. his nose was the only part of his face that hadn't been broken and blodied this time around

3\. most of his body was burried in the ground.

A digging himself out, a small part of him started to feel very sorry that he'd come to Tottoland. The realisation that one has just been punched 18 meters through the earth would do that to most people (even Arlong).

the sight of his men either rushing towards him with fear in their eyes or be battered aside by Katakuri's counterattack also helped.

"ARLONG!" Chew yelled as he hoisted him up by the arm "WE GOTTA GET THE HECK AWAY FROM THAT GUY!" he looked back as Katakuri had begun his advance towards them, his spear bloody from the men he'd defeated already.

The sight drove Arlong to grip his sword tighter, greatly worrying his men "You can't be serious Arlong..." Kuroobi muttered as he looked from his captain to their opponent "That guy'll massacre us!"

"HE WON'T GET LUCKY THREE TIMES IN A ROW!" Arlong howled, giving his old friend a savage glare, before looking at each of his men in turn "We've gotten stronger on the Grandline, no mere human can defeat us if we're ready for them!"

"An interesting theory" Katakuri responded with a devastating calmness "But simple multiplying your bounties by 10 isn't a sign that you've become strong enough to handle the New World"

"So our reputations precede us" Arlong smiled confidently, his men mirroring his smile, albeit reluctantly in some cases. He'd soon show them they were invincible.

"Mama's information network is second to none. And after the strawhats were here, I decided not to make the same mistake twice... but I have yet to see a reason to worry as well as find out how you managed to bypass our security system?"

"As if that's hard! Strawhat managed to do it, and anything he can do, **I** can do better" Arlong smiled, once again charging at the Second son of the Charlotte family, murder shinning in his eyes.

* * *

 **(later)**

"Someone broke in and freed the sun pirates from the prison"

"Huh-uh?!... Yeah big brother, someone did" Mascarpone conceded, visibly miffed that he hadn't been able to finish his report to Katakuri.

"It's Praline" Katakuri simply stated not even taking his eyes away from the retreating Arlong Pirates, the beaten and battered forms in an even greater state of ruin than the town theyd attacked. Around him some of the buildings were still toppling and smoldering.

Naturally, Katakuri had mauled them.

their defeat was even more devastating than the one that had been dealt to the Sun pirates and the Germa Kingdom, scarcely a week before.

"How can you be so sure?" Mascarpone asked startled, his frustrations at seeing his island and town in ruins hanging heavy over him

"Who else could have shown them the way through our defences?" Katakuri responded, his rhetoric question hanging in the air like a hangmans' noose

"But... to betray us again to a bunch of outsiders... that's too much!"

Katakuri said nothing, choosing to let his younger sibling went his frustrations.

"Look at my town! My beautiful _Table Town_!" the snakeneck moaned and muttered, stamping the butt of his polearm into the ground repeatedly "And they even laid their hands on you big brother! Look at you! All bloody..." Mascarpone wailed at the sweet commander

"It's their blood, Mascarpone, not mine, so relax" Katakuri gave him a pat on the shoulder "Besides, no civilians got hurt, only a few chess- and biscuit soldiers, and buildings can be restored without much hassle" looking at the area, Katakuri calmly added "As I recall, this whole section of town where the destruction is worst was scheduled to be torn down for another cutlery theme..."

"Yes" Mascarpone nodded, his mood lifting a bit "I'll have it replaced with a chopsticks and spoon-theme, it's one of Pralines' æælast designs, before she got married..." he looked around again "Why'd you let those bastards escape big brother?"

Taking a single breath, Katakuri fixed the last of the fleeing pirates with a grim look in his eyes "Arlong and his followers were considered great heroes to Fishman kind once, freeing slaves while they sailed under Fisher Tiger... While Arlong cannot be redeemed, some of his men might see the folly of their ways and let go of their hatred, be real people..."

Mascarpone simply looked up at his elder brother, in awe of what he was hearing

" _but why did I let Arlong live when I don't believe he can be redeemed,_ you were about to ask" Katakuri looked down at his sibling "Simple... I believe that some of those whose life he made hell is more fit than **I** at taking his miserably hatefilled little life..."

While Mascarpone nodded his agreement to whatever Katakuri said, the sweet commander pondered if he'd be right: That Strawhats' navigator, whose mother Arlong had slain (atleast according to the interrogations of Jinbe), would be capable of doing the deed (hearing about it had actually made Katakuri pity his opponent... but then again, everyone had a sad story to tell...). Ending an opponents' life wasn't easy for one whom had never killed before. And something told him that it would not be so, Strawhat had spared him afterall, and in **a lot** of cases, a crew mirrored their captains' views and mannerisms. (Through Katakuri would readily admit that Strawhat would be hard to mimic for a vast number of reasons.)

Katakuri also considered what Praline would do, now that she had reunited with her husband and the rest of the Sun pirates. No matter what they choose, she wasn't alone in the seas anymore, a reassurance which brought Katakuri some relief, knowing his precious littlesister (regardless of traitor status) was safe and secure.

And finally he pondered if he could spin the whole situation so that he could have his rematch with Strawhat without any outside influences...

He doubted that it'd be so, but it was a nice thought, finally to have a worhty opponent... Instead of the usual (thinking of Arlong) pesky rabble that got too high an oppinion of themselves and their ideals.

But for now he had to report this incursion to Mama, she wouldn't be happy that Jinbe and his crew escaped, but might bee pleased that the Arlong Pirates had been expunged so fast.

Then another thought entered his mind

"Mascarpone"

"Yes Big Brother"

"You didn't tell me how much were on the invaders ship that the Tarteships found"

chuckling, Mascarpone responded gleefully "385 million Beli so far, but there's still a bunch of other valuables that hasn't been appraised yet"

"Not bad" Katakuri consented, after which he decided not to interrupt Mascarpone by answering his little brothers' question in advance

"Aren't you going to call Brother Snack and tell him not to bomb their ship? After what you just said?"

"No..." Katakuri shrugged, thinking of the faint possibility that the Nami-girl could make herself kill Arlong "Snack has been very sealous about security lately, so why not let him have this _victory_ , it'll make their crew an even better proof that the _Big Mom Pirates_ are still as alert as ever..."

Less than ten minutes later, a Den den mushi call told them, that Snack had blown up the invaders ship.

Katakuri dryly remarked that the _loud BOOOOOOM and the kilometer high smokecolumn_ was more than enough report of the deed.

* * *

 **end of this Oneshot**

made it partially to answer the question:

What is Katakuri up to since he wasn't shown on the Big mom's ship on their way to Wano.

also there were a review about where Arlong was on my other (and much longer) fic: **_Blood ties like Iron chains_** (which I will be returning to write forthwith, just needed to write something different and keep the mind sharp by diversifying a little), so this hopefully caters to their needs well enough.

RnR if you'd be so kind,

because it's really hard to improve my writing without feedback.


End file.
